


Jesus Mug

by EndlessSummer



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: You're late to a super important cult meeting, but aren't going to go without our trusty beverage cup.





	Jesus Mug

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for being dead, have this while I work on Mercy and some other things while fighting the urge to play video games for 3 hours straight. xD

You were late. _Oh shit_ , John was going to kill you before Joseph could. You hurried quickly into the building, trying to stay silent and slip in just before they asked where you had gone off to. You made it inside, and were about to heave a sigh of relief when you felt all eyes on you.

“You’re late.” John’s voice wasn’t stern, yet only somewhat disappointed.

“I may be, buuuut.. I brought my Jesus mug!”

Joseph was silent, and John sighed lightly, moving his hand over his face as you waved the ceramic mug around. After a moment of awkward silence you were forgiven and went to take a seat to listen to updates for the week.


End file.
